redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Taggerung (book)
Note: The US title of this book is Taggerung, while the UK title is The Taggerung. Nominated: *W.H. Smith Book Award Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' The Babe at the Ford *'Book 2:' Fifteen Seasons On *'Book 3:' Deyna Summary The Juska, a group of tribes that live on the west coast, have long awaited the birth of the legendary warrior called the Taggerung. When a Seer from the Juskarath tribe predicts his birth to an otter from Redwall Abbey, Sawney Rath, leader of the tribe, gathers a group of warriors and sets out to capture him. Rillflag, the Taggerung's father, has taken him to a stream to complete a traditional otter ritual. The Juskarath Tribe murders Rillflag and takes Deyna; Sawney is determined to raise him as his own son. The ferret chief renames the babe, with a shorter name, Tagg, to remind the otterbabe as he grows that speed and quickness are essential. Skipper with his crew search for Rillflag and Deyna without results. Mhera, the sister of Deyna and her mother, the wife of Rillflag, Filorn are sad because of this news; they know something terrible has happened to both of their family members. Skipper with his crew, Broggle, and Drogg Spearback are searching in Mossflower Woods, when they meet a hare called Boorab the Fool. As Tagg grows older, he finds that he doesn't seem to relate to the other Juska members, having never killed. After Sawney sends Tagg after a fox named Felch, he orders Tagg to kill the runaway, which Tagg refuses to do. Tagg runs, and is soon chased by the enraged ferret. In an unlucky turn of events for the ferret, the stoat Antigra finds Sawney and kills him, enabling her inept son Gruven Zann to take command of the Juskarath (now the Juskazann). The vixen Grissoul tells Gruven he must hunt down the former Taggerung and bring back his head. To aid him is a small band of vermin (Eefera, Vallug Bowbeast, Rawback, Milkeye, Grobait, Dagrab, Ribrow and Rabbad), none of which respect him and would probably kill him if they had half the chance. In Redwall, Cregga Rose Eyes has been leading the search for an Abbot or Abbess to succeed Abbess Songbreeze. Tagg heads towards the north and mountains. He meets two bankvoles Krobzy and Prethil and stays with them and their vole tribe in their "homestead" under the hill. The otter tells them his story. After his visit he continues his journey towards the north and Tagg is captured by a crazy female squirrel, Madd, because of his look. Tagg fights against her and manages to bind her against the tree trunk. A friend of Madd, Botarus guides Tagg to the limit of woodland. Later Tagg has met up with a harvest mouse named Nimbalo, who has a mysterious past of his own. Together they meet an ancient shrew named Ruskem, who has difficulties remembering names. While they are visiting in Ruskem's den Tagg finds out why Nimbalo has run away from his home: the harvest mouse had a cruel father, who beat him. A vermin band, led by Gruven, has camped on the mountain. There are only six of them now: Milkeye, Grobait and Rabbad are dead, either in different accidents or from fights among the band members. Vallug and Eefera don't want to starve or freeze and they think the trip to the mountain has been a waste of time. They come up with the idea that maybe Taggerung has never been on the mountain and he might travel to Redwall Abbey. Vallug and Eefera desert the camp, leaving the others by themselves. Nimbalo and Tagg eventually end up meeting the a pygmy shrew tribe lead by Bodjev. Tagg kills a giant eel Yo Karr, saving Bodjev's daughter Dinat from death. They stay for a while until the colony is attacked by Gruven. Tagg runs out to meet the vermin, who promptly run away, and manages to catch Ribrow, who tells Tagg of his past and where he came from. Tagg decides to head back to his proper home, the Abbey. Tagg and Nimbalo bump into a hedgehog called Robald Forthright, whose house is wrecked by Gruven, Dagrab and Rawback. They travel to visit the cottage of Great Aunt Lollery where trio meets the Dillypins and their leader Jurkin, who takes Tagg and Nimbalo to Redwall. Vallug and Eefera arrive in Mossflower and they begin to lay siege against the Redwall Abbey to get Taggerung (who they think to be in Redwall) out from the Abbey. Vallug wounds the Gatehouse Keeper Hoarg in the head, and they retreat into the woods and begin to plan their next move. Gruven with his companions is traveling towards Redwall and one night they bump into Eefera and Vallug. Two vermin capture and bind them together. The ferret and the weasel are planning to use them in their plan. Tagg and Nimbalo arrive in Mossflower Woods near Redwall Abbey. Tagg is captured by Redwallers, who think he is a vermin. Cregga and Mhera are trying to make parley with Vallug and Eefera, when the Badgermum is shot with an arrow from Vallug. Tagg hurtles out from the Abbey, killing Vallug and chasing Eefera across the flatlands. Skipper, his crew and Boorab find the otter. Later Tagg's vermin markings and birthmark are removed by otterfixer Rukky Garge. In the Abbey, Mhera is named to the title of Abbess at a feast in Cregga's honor. The badger mother dies peacefully shortly after. Gruven heads back to the Juska camp near the shores. When he returns, he learns that his mother was killed by Ruggan Bor, who is the new leader of the Juska tribe. Ruggan proceeds to kill Gruven as well. Later Ruggan attempts to attack Redwall and kill Deyna, but he is stopped by Russano the Wise. [[:Category:Taggerung Characters|Characters in Taggerung]] Release details *2001, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 9780399237201, Pub. Date: September 2001, Hardcover *2001, UK Hutchinson Children's Books Ltd., ISBN 0091769280, Pub. Date: September 2001, Hardcover *2002, UK, Red Fox, ISBN 0099409283, Pub. Date: July 2002, Paperback *2003, US, Firebird, ISBN 9780142501542, Pub. Date: September 2003, Paperback *2007, UK, Red Fox, ISBN 1862302456, Pub. Date: August 2007, Paperback *2007, US, Red Fox, ISBN 1862302456, Pub. Date: September 2007, Paperback *2010, US, Firebird, ISBN 9780142501542, Pub. Date: August 2010, Paperback Category:Books Category:Redwall Books